STAR WARS REBELS Y THE FORCE AWAKENS: UN ENCUENTRO AGRADABLE
by coral.iturbe
Summary: 3 meses después de encontrar a Luke, él accedió a entrenar a Rey, pero, que pasara cuando una persona inesperada llegue por accidente a ese planeta en época de tormentas, ¿quién es y cuál es su historia? (Oneshot)
FANFICTION, ONESHOT: STAR WARS REBELS/THE FORCE AWAKENS

UN ENCUENTRO AGRADABLE

RESUMEN COMPLETO: 3 meses después de encontrar a Luke, él accedió a entrenar a Rey, pero, que pasara cuando una persona inesperada llegue por accidente a ese planeta en época de tormentas, ¿quién es y cuál es su historia? (Oneshot)

 **Hola amigos, feliz día de star wars, bueno, atrasado, queria publicar esta historia el 4 pero al no tener internet se complica un poco, espero que se la hayan pasado bien, yo me la pase casada en mi casa pues la escuela hizo lo del día de las madres pues no se podía otro día, pero aquí esta, se me ocurrió al ver una imagen y un vídeo de Robin, pero vamos a leer**

 **Ya si quieren que le siga tendrá que ser en otro momento y empezare una historia a partir de esta**

 **no olviden expresarse en los comentarios**

…

Ya habían pasado casi 3 meses desde los sucesos de la base starkiller de la primera orden, y durante ese lapso de tiempo Rey se había quedado con Luke Skywalker, pues le tomo más tiempo del que creía para convencerlo de que la entrenara, pero…al final había accedido, no sin antes advertirle que podría ser duro para ella, pero como todos conocemos a nuestra gran piloto y guerrera, aceptó, habían empezado a entrenar 2 semanas después, y después de 2 meses y una semana tomaron un pequeño descanso, pues el clima empeoro de repente trayendo fuertes tormentas y creando grandes olas.

…

Luke Skywalker se encontraba en su cuarto dentro de la montaña, no le gustaba que nadie lo molestara pues últimamente este era el momento en que podía despejar su mente, recordar las palabras de los viejos maestros, y pensar en los planes futuros al igual que olvidar sucesos pasados, él le había asignado un lugar a ella para quedarse, aunque tenía al halcón milenario, Rey era algo necia, lo cual a veces le molestaba y otras le hacía reír, al menos por dentro, pues le recordaba a él de joven.

…

Por otro lado, Rey se encontraba en una cueva al otro lado de la isla al igual que al otro lado de la nave, a la altura del mar, estaba entretenida viendo el movimiento del agua, no sabia porque eso la entretenida, tal vez era porque casi nunca había visto tanta agua o porque le daba curiosidad esta clase de fenómeno climatológico, estaba tan perdida en el paisaje que no pudo notar que su fogata se apagó, solamente se quedó sentada recargada en la pared volteando hacia la izquierda viendo los rayos y las nubes negras, no había visto a su maestro (si se podía llamar así) sonreír, siempre tenía la misma cara, siempre serio, era extraño, había escuchado que los jedis eran serios, pero no creía que nunca sonrieran…

Lo que casi todos los días estaba en su mente era la preocupación por Finn, el bienestar de su amigo era una de las pocas cosas que estaba en sus pensamientos mientras entrenaba, sabía que Luke le había dicho que estuviera concentrada, pero la verdad era que ella no le había dicho sobre su amigo, apenas le había podido decir sobre Han, y no lo había tomado muy bien que digamos, pero como él jedi no mostraba atención por ella, pues ¿porque había necesidad de decirle?, además, él no le había querido decir acerca de su pasado, o algunas razones, así que no había necesidad de contarle otras cosas de ella…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de un gran estruendo en el cielo, rápidamente volteo y vio a una especie de nave gris con 2 alas largas a os lados, de las turbinas salía mucho humo y a pesar de la fuerte tormenta se podía ver claramente fuego, la chica rápidamente se levantó de un salto y vio preocupada como esta nave aterrizaba muy forzosamente en las grandes y deformes rocas a 200 metros de distancia de la cueva, en seguida después de haber chocado se vio como el fuego se propagó alrededor por la cantidad de combustible derramado, Rey se quedó un momento congelada, hasta que un gran rayo la despertó, si tiempo que perder salió corriendo a toda velocidad para tratar de ayudar a las personas que estaban ahí, tardo algunos segundos, pues no quería resbalarse y caerse al suelo para recibir un golpe en la cabeza o espalda, conforme avanzaba la tormenta iba disminuyendo un poco, hasta que solo era un ligera llovizna cuando llego a la nave, rápidamente fue a donde supuso que era la cabina y empezó a golpear el vidrio mientras gritaba

—¡HOLA!, ¡¿HAY ALGUIEN AHÍ?!, ¿PUEDEN OIRME?—Grito ignorando el hecho de estar empapada

Había corrido tan rápido y sin pensar en quien podría ser que no se le ocurrió que podría tratarse de algún trooper, o una persona de la primera orden, solo quería ayudar a esa persona

Había demasiado humo dentro de la cabina, así que hizo lo único lógico que se le vino a la mente…

Seguir gritando

—¡HOLA!, ¡ESTA BIEN!, ¡¿ALGUIEN ESTA AHÍ DENTRO?!— continuo golpeando

Habían pasado algunos minutos que parecieron horas, no había ninguna respuesta, Rey sabía que había alguien dentro, pero parecía que no estaba ya con vida…

Fue entonces cuando escucho que alguien tosía

Rápidamente levanto la cabeza y siguió tratando

— ¡¿HOLA, PUEDE OIRME?!— grito esperanzada

Paso un rato hasta que pareció tener respuesta

— ¡Si, ayuda, no puedo ver nada, hay mucho humo!— grito una voz masculina desde adentro

— ¡NO SE PREOCUPE, YA VOY!— ella le respondió

Fue entonces cuando se desesperó y rompió el cristal con su codo, el vidrio se quebró en muchas partes y cuando empezó a salir el humo acumulado dentro pudo ver a un hombre sentado en uno de los asientos, la chica rápidamente entro y papándose la boca llego hasta el sujeto, lo tomo del brazo y rápidamente lo saco de ahí antes de que parte del fuego se pasara a la cabina, salieron justo a tiempo pues Rey pudo sentir como el calor de la llama le llegaba al cuerpo, cuando tocaron el suelo ambos tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo para no caerse, la adolescente volteo para ver cómo estaba la nave, fue entonces cuando noto una pequeña escritura en un costado de la nave, tenía escrito "EL ESCAPE" con grandes letras azules claro, por ello supuso que era el nombre de la nave

Se dirigió hacia el sujeto y con una pequeña sonrisa empezó la conversación

— ¿El escape?, vaya nombre, no está mal—

—Sí, pero parece que no pudo escapar de los rayos esta vez— le respondió el sujeto con una sonrisa

Ambos sonrieron aún más, ahora con la luz del fuego podía ver más claramente al sujeto, tenía el cabello largo suelto hasta el pecho de color marrón con canas, tenía la cara larga y una barba en la barbilla en su mayoría café, al igual que parte de una armadura, en el hombro izquierdo tenía una parte y en el hombro derecho, brazo derecho y la mitad derecha del pecho estaba cubierta por otra parte de armadura verde opaco que se sujetaba por una cinta que se ajustaba alrededor del pecho y por la parte de atrás, ambos con símbolos en las hombreras, tenía puestos guantes largos que no tenían dedos, una playera manga larga de 2 tonos de verde, uno claro y el otro igual de opaco que la armadura, tenía un cinturón de un verde más vivo pero oscuro y amarradas al cinturón habían unas cuantas bolsas de color kaki para guardar cosas útiles, conectado al cinturón había una funda de blaster en su pierna izquierda y su pantalón era de un color gris, además de unas botas negras hasta la rodilla con protección. Pero también lo caracterizaba una venda que le cubría los ojos, lo cual daba la impresión que estaba ciego. Y también era muy alto

Obviamente no podía ser un miembro de la primera orden, eso había quedado más que claro…

En ese momento un gran ruido los despertó y ambos voltearon hacia la causa, la cual estaba sobre el mar, grandes nubes negras y rayos acompañados por relámpagos se acercaban rápidamente… esto no acabaría muy bien si seguían ahí

—Se aproxima otra tormenta, tenemos que irnos de aquí, sígame— le dijo Rey

Entonces el sujeto señalo hacia la venda que tenía en sus ojos y sonrío, con eso basto para que ella entendiera

—Oh, cierto, lo siento, solo apóyese en mí, y cuidado con las piedras, este lugar es muy peligroso con este clima—

El sujeto pasó su brazo derecho sobre los hombros de la chica y juntos empezaron a caminar, pero como empezó a llover cada vez más fuerte terminaron corriendo, llegaron a la cueva justo antes de que los truenos y rayos comenzaran a sonar y caer sobre ellos, pues estaba demasiado lejos el halcón milenario o el cuarto que le había asignado Luke, al llegar se sentaron en el suelo y trataron de relajarse, el piso de la cueva estaba seco y liso comparado con el del exterior, después de unos minutos de respiraciones profundas Rey se dio cuenta de que la fogata que había encendido se había apagado, así que saco su blaster y cuando estaba a punto de disparar otro llego antes a la madera seca y encendió el fuego, rápidamente la chica levanto el rostro, el cual tenía algo de asombro al ver al sujeto con un blaster en su mano derecha y una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, ambos guardaron su blaster y solamente se quedaron viendo el fuego, o al menos con el rostro hacia el fuego

Hubo unos minutos de silencio hasta que uno de los 2 decidió hablar

—Y… ¿como fue que terminaste chocando aquí?— le preguntó tratando de llenar el silencio que los rodeaba

El sujeto volteo hacia ella, se tomó un momento para pensar lo que iba a decir, y cuando tuvo las palabras adecuadas le contesto

—Pues con los piratas persiguiéndote tienes que saltar al hiperespacio en determinado momento, y con un motor dañado es difícil que no te de un rayo en un planeta de tormenta— le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa jugando en el rostro

—Y que le hiciste a los piratas para que te persiguieran— le volvió a preguntar con una sonrisa interrogadora en el rostro

—Digamos que uno no reacciona bien al ser robado— dijo sonriendo

—Entonces, ¿eres un ladrón?—

—Prefiero el término, rebelde jubilado—

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?—se atrevió a preguntar

Hubo un rato de silencio incomodo mientras la cara del señor se transformó completamente seria, Rey sabía muy bien que a veces no era buena idea decirle tu nombre a un extraño, y más si eras ladrón

—Oye, sabes, mejor no me digas lo sien

—Kanan— le interrumpió el hombre antes de terminar

— ¿Disculpa?— le pidió la chica confundida

—Mi nombre es Kanan, Kanan Jarrus…

—Yo soy Rey—

—Entonces Rey, ¿tu como terminaste aquí?— le pregunto Jarrus

—digamos que es confidencial, pero, te puedo decir que…

—Oye, tranquila, si quieres no lo digas, hay malos pasados, eso lo sé bien— la interrumpió con una sonrisa

La chica se quedó pensando durante un momento hasta que tomo una decisión

—mis padres me abandonaron en Jakku cuando estaba pequeña, no se su razón, durante casi toda mi vida estuve esperando que volvieran, conté cada día, y para poder sobrevivir fui carroñera, tenía que conseguir partes de naves o tecnología para poder obtener alimentos…

—Como conseguías las piezas—le pregunto el hombre con curiosidad y pena al comprender su situación

—Pasaba largas horas en los destructores estelares imperiales estrellados buscando partes útiles— dijo seria y algo triste por recordarlo — En fin, fue un día cuando encontré a un droide, BB 8, o ayude, y de a partir de ahí mi vida cambio, conocí a un amigo, robamos una nave, y… ayude a una gran misión para la resistencia, quisiera contarte más, pero no puedo por protección, por seguridad, por la primera orden— le dijo algo triste

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras Rey trataba de tragar el nudo que tenía en la garganta, no le gustaba hablar de su pasado, pero, algo dentro de ella le decía que estaba bien, que podía confiar en él, la verdad se sentía cómoda al lado de Kanan

—Bueno, mi historia también empieza de niño, pero en ese entonces tenía unos 14 años, estábamos mi maestra y yo en una misión, entonces los clones, siguiendo órdenes, empezaron a dispararnos, mi maestra murió para que yo escapara, después de que logre escapar me uní a un ladrón, fue divertido durante el rato, pero después decidí irme, y...

—tu, ¡¿tú eres un jedi?! — dijo la chica sorprendida

—era, pasaron muchas cosas, y decidí retirarme, durante mucho tiempo trate de olvidarlo, tuve una tripulación, una familia, luchábamos contra el imperio y empezamos la rebelión, pero toda la lucha tiene su fin, y yo decidí irme de la rebelión 4 años después, justamente el día en que derrotamos al imperio, desde entonces estoy por mi cuenta— le dijo con voz deprimida

—Tu, tú eras parte de la tripulación fantasma, de los primeros rebeldes, diablos, como no me di cuenta, he escuchado algunas historias sobre ti y tu equipo, pero… ¿Qué le paso al resto?

El rostro del jedi se oscureció y un gran trueno resonó trayendo una briza que apago el fuego, entonces Kanan saco un cilindro de una bolsa y al presionar un botón la hoja de color azul se encendió iluminando el lugar

—El resto…

Se detuvo a media oración y el nudo de la garganta le hizo sacudir su cabeza en vez de responder

Rey entendió, sintió un golpe en su pecho que le robo el aire, se sintió terrible, de toda una tripulación solamente quedo una persona cargando las penas de todos, eso simplemente no era justo

— ¿Qué sucedió? — le pregunto con confort en su voz

— ¿Qué es lo que has escuchado?— le dijo para saber lo que la chica sabía

—No mucho, escuche un par de historias y chistes acerca de ustedes en Jakku, decían que ustedes eran una fuerza imparable, una de las más fuertes, que solo siendo 6 causaron muchos problemas el antiguo régimen, y que realmente eran tercos, después, Luke me dijo un poco más acerca de ustedes, que solo los había visto un par de veces en las noticias imperiales y una vez cuando destruyeron al imperio, dijo que habían sido una de sus inspiraciones, me dijo que aunque tú estabas ciego luchabas como si tuvieras ojos en todos lados, me dijo que tenían a una de las mejores pilotos, que su actitud nunca fue negativa, y que sintió mucha pena, pero, no había entendido hasta ahora a lo que se refería— le dijo con la mirada baja

—bueno, éramos más que un equipo, éramos una familia, y me alegro conocerlos, más a Ezra…— hizo una pausa — ojala los hubieras conocido, me recuerdas mucho a mi padawan, el perdió a sus padres a causa del imperio a los 7 y quedo solo en las calles, pasamos por mucho, pero después de encontrarlo, de un momento a otro nos querían capturar Lord Vader y los inquisidores, todos siempre estaban tras de nosotros, jure proteger a mi padawan, al que para mí era mi hijo, pero no pude, un día, cuando supimos que estaban planeando un ataque… realmente jure protegerlos a todos, pero los fui perdiendo con el paso del tiempo, primero — dijo mientras sacaba un artefacto, un Holo proyector portátil y lo activo, en seguida una imagen de una twi'lek, un lasat, una mandaloriana, un chico de cabello azul, un droide gastado y él juntos mientras sonreían — fue Zeb, el lasat, el agente Kallus intento salvarlo pero ambos fueron asesinados por el gran Moff Tarkin durante una persecución por el bosque 2 años después que se nos uniera Ezra, todos estuvimos devastados, incluso mi padawan se enojó al ver como morían y empezó a matar a todos los troopers que se encontraran en su camino, ganamos ese encuentro pero perdimos a 2 personas muy importantes para la rebelión, 4 meses después, perdimos a Sabine, nuestra experta en explosivos y artista mandaloriana, estaban atacando Alderan los troopers, se desplegaban en la base del planeta, nadie había hecho nada malo, llegamos a combatir, todos peleábamos como siempre, excepto mi padawan, con los inquisidores, caza recompensas y todo tipo de personas persiguiéndonos él se volvió más oscuro, pero ese día en el planeta, la única forma de detenerlos era destruir la misma base, pero alguien tenía que entrar a ponerlas y detonarlas, nadie se esperó que BobaFett estaría ahí esperándonos, cuando ella estaba poniendo las ultimas bombas llego él y ambos comenzaron a pelear, ella nos dijo que nos alcanzaría afuera, no sé lo que paso ahí dentro, pues lo último que supe fue que estaba hablando con ella por el comunicador y hubo una gran explosión, pude sentir el suelo temblar y solo se oían gritos, intentamos llamarla pero su comunicador no respondió, encontraron su cuerpo una semana después…

El jedi tomo una pausa para tratar de relajarse mientras la chica lloraba al imaginar esos escenarios, no podía pensar en cómo fue que se murieron los demás

—Ezra sentía que era todo su culpa, desde nuestra visita a Malachor pensó que todo era su culpa, la muerte de Ahsoka, yo siego, él… no podía soportar vernos así, se quería ir, porque sabía que ya no podía ser un jedi, no quería seguir entrenando, seguimos haciendo más misiones, muchas de ellas incluyendo a los inquisidores, yo acepte que dejáramos de entrenar, pero sabía que él podría cambiar de opinión en unas semanas después, durante el primer ataque a la estrella de la muerte Hera murió, pero lo hizo haciendo lo que más amaba, luchar por las personas y volar por un mejor futuro, su sacrificio hizo que ganáramos al distraerá los cazas TIE, pero, lo peor fue cuando unos meses después unos inquisidores lograron entrar a la base rebelde—

— ¿Y Ezra?...

—Lo capturaron, eran muy hábiles, no pude alcanzarlos, cuando llegue ya se habían ido, Sabia que no podían ir muy lejos, pues los pilotos dañaron la nave en donde iba mi padawan para tratar de salvarlo, debía de estar en el planeta, y así era, después de unos minutos recibimos una señal a unos kilómetros de distancia, tome un speeder y conduje lo más rápido que pude al lugar mientras los rebeldes evacuaban la base, tarde varios minutos para llegar, pero a mí me parecieron horas, cuando llegue encendí mi sable de luz para atacar a los 4 inquisidores, no quería que nada le pasara a mi padawan, estaba a punto de entrar cuando…el almacén exploto, no importaba que no podía ver, podía sentirlo todo, la fuerza me empujó hacia atrás y tuve que cubrirme de los escombros, podía sentir las llamas, y salí corriendo para buscar a mi aprendiz pero no lo podía sentir, después de buscar y gritar su nombre por 10 minutos sentí una cosa muy débil, seguí el rastro y llegue a una pila de escombros al otro lado de la estructura destruida, empecé a desenterrar las piezas de metal, y al quitar las de arriba con la fuerza sentí a Ezra, extendí mi mano pero me dio miedo hacerlo, toque su rostro y a pesar del fuego estaba frio, en ese momento la fuerza me permitió ver esa escena, aunque mis ojos seguían quemados en mi mente se proyectaba el escenario, mi aprendiz estaba pálido, tenía sangre en la boca y barbilla, al igual que en partes de su cuerpo, su ropa estaba quemada y rota, su cabello estaba manchado de sangre y parecía que fue cortado durante una pelea, tenía heridas por todo su cuerpo, quemaduras, moretones, y marcas de sable, no tenía sus botas, parecía que las había perdido durante una pelea, y tenía unos brazaletes en las muñecas que eran de esposas, pero parecía que se habían roto, empecé a llorar y a acariciar su cabello, entonces sentí un movimiento, volví a mirar y pude ver que tenía sus ojos abiertos ligeramente, y en ellos había dolor, dijo mi nombre y luego volteo hacia su estómago, fue entonces cuando note que tenía mucha sangre, era demasiada, lo revise rápidamente y vi que era un profundo y gran corte, posiblemente por una daga o cuchillo, recuerdo entrar en pánico y tratar de tranquilizarlo, no necesitaba saber su pulso, era demasiado débil como para resistir al camino a la base, el trato de hablarme pero parecía que tenía un pulmón colapsado, lo tranquilice, le dije que todo estaría bien, que no lo iba a abandonar, entonces él comenzó a llorar, se disculpó, y me dijo que había sido el mejor maestro que había existido, me agradeció, y le prometí que ayudaría a la rebelión hasta mi último aliento para derrotar al imperio, fue mi turno de agradecerle, después él dijo una broma que nos hizo sonreír, y empezó a cerrar los ojos, le dije cuanto lo amaba, y él a mí, después de eso dio su última sonrisa y dejo de respirar cerrando los ojos, sabía que no serviría de nada gritar, pero lo hice, grite mientras lloraba y acariciaba su cabello, no me importaba que tuviera casi 19 años, para mi seguía siendo el chico de 14 que había conocido en Lothal, me quede en el mismo lugar durante casi una hora, cuando decidí que ya era suficiente cargue a mi padawan con mucho cuidado y lo lleve en la moto hasta la base, no pesaba, y para mí no era alto aunque estuviera casi 5 centímetros debajo que yo, la fuerza dejo que ya no viera y solamente seguí conduciendo, cuando llegue a la base estaba vacía, el fantasma y mi nave eran los únicos vehículos ahí, baje de mi speeder y empecé a caminar hacia El escape, cuando ya iba a cruzar la rampa una voz dijo mi nombre, fue cuando sentí a Ahsoka Tano, una togruta 2 años mayor que yo, había sido padawan de Vader cuando aún era jedi, todos creímos que estaba muerta después de que quede ciego, detrás de ella sentí que estaba Rex, mi mejor amigo, un clon, ambos al ver a Ezra en mis brazos se pusieron tristes y comenzaron a llorar, Ahsoka subió al fantasma y nos esperó a nosotros para subir al escape para irnos, más tarde nos juntamos en la base principal de Yavin, unas personas me comentaron como Ezra lucho contra los inquisidores para evitar que mataran a los pilotos, dándoles tiempo para escapar, los mismos pilotos que trataron de derribar las naves de los inquisidores fueron los mismos pilotos que Ezra salvo, todos los rebeldes hicieron un funeral recordando lo que mi padawan había hecho, ya que él fue el único que había muerto durante el ataque a la base, eso fue suerte, pero aun murió haciendo lo que sus padres hacían, ayudar a las personas para un mejor futuro, eso es lo que él hizo, y después de cumplir mi promesa de ayudar a los rebeldes a destruir al imperio me fui, no sé lo que le paso a Ahsoka, Rex murió durante el ataque a la segunda estrella de la muerte, y yo…bueno, estoy aquí— dijo triste

—hasta hace apenas unos años descubrí un vídeo en donde mostraba lo que le habian hecho a mi aprendiz, lo habían llevado a esa bóveda, lucho, lo hirieron, después lo empezaron a golpear, y al pasar los minutos se fueron dejando una bomba que fue la responsable de acabar con el lugar, pero el vídeo no tenia audio, por lo que no se que ere lo que querían aparte de matarlo—

Rey no creía que la tripulación fantasma había sido separada tan cruelmente, ella también se encontraba llorando, no podía pensar en el dolor que tuvieron que pasar

—En serio lo siento Kanan, yo…

—Está bien, me alegra poder decírselo a alguien que me comprende—

—Sabes, mi amigo está herido por un sable de luz cuando enfrento a Kylo Ren, y no sé nada de él desde hace 3 meses, y…

El jedi puso su mano izquierda sobre el hombro de la chica dándole una sonrisa

—Yo creo que está bien, no te preocupes— le dijo para tranquilizarla con una sonrisa en el rostro haciéndola sonreír también

De repente se escucharon unos pasos afuera, se acercaban más y más hasta llegar a la entrada de la cueva, Jarrus se puso en posición de ataque y espero a que el sujeto entrara, pero cuando llamo a la chica y sintió su aura se tranquilizo

—Rey, ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí…— dijo media frase Luke

Se detuvo al ver al rebelde y su rostro se transformó en sorpresa

— ¿Kanan?, ¿eres tú? — pregunto atónito

—Luke, ha sido mucho tiempo, así que esta es la razón confidencial por la que estás aquí Rey— le dijo con una sonrisa

—Kanan, pensé que estabas…

— ¿Muerto?, si, igual yo

—Siento lo que paso con Ezra, era mi amigo, y fue el que nos salvó a mis compañeros y a mí de los inquisidores— dijo triste mientras Rey se mostraba confundida

—No te preocupes, se cuánto se querían— dijo el jedi con una sonrisa

—Esperen, esperen, esperen, Ezra… ¿¡te salvo a ti!?, ¡¿tú eras uno de los pilotos?! — dijo ella sorprendida

—Sí, pero, ¿qué haces aquí? — dijo Skywalker

—Larga historia, pero mi nave se averió, solo necesito repararla para irme de aquí— les dijo

—Bueno, andando— le respondió Luke saliendo

Fue cuando los otros 2 notaron que ya no estaba lloviendo y que la luna iluminaba el lugar, los 3 salieron, y pasaron la noche arreglando lo nave y contando experiencias, en la mañana El escape estaba como si fuese nuevo, se despidió de los 2 y le dio su canal de comunicación a Rey por si alguna vez necesitaba ayuda le llamara, se fue y con él se llevó una foto de ellos 3 sonriendo…, aunque no la pudiera ver, la podía conservar y recordarlos, además, les había dejado un pequeño obsequio, el jedi ciego entro al híper espacio y en voz alta dijo…"Espero haber cumplido tu voluntad Ezra, Sabine, Hera, Zeb, Chopp, Rex y la tuya Ahsoka"

"Que la fuerza los acompañe siempre"

…

A Luke no le gustaba decir adiós a un amigo, con la muerte de Han causada por Kylo, fue un golpe muy fuerte, pero, se alegró de ver a Kanan vivo y no en un ataúd como vio por última vez a su amigo peli azul, después de trabajar toda la noche por su amigo, y cuando se fue regreso a su cuarto, se sentó en su cama y miro al piso, fue cuando noto que había un paquete pequeño en la pared a su izquierda, fue hacia el, lo abrió y vio un sable de luz, se sorprendió un poco al encenderlo, pues su brillo era blanco, y la otra cosa que había era un holocron jedi, no era mucho pero también había una carta al fondo, así que la tomo y la leyó

"Luke, sé que es poco y que nunca te gusto tener mucho, pero, sinceramente espero que te sirvan, el sable era de Ahsoka, peleo con el contra Vader, y ahí sé que pude sentir algo de tu padre con la presencia de ella, y el Holocron es mío, no lo necesito más, así que, como siempre que la fuerza te acompañe"

"Kanan Jarrus"

…

Rey volvió a la cueva en donde había estado la noche anterior con Kanan, no pensaba que los jedis pudieran ser como él, era muy buena persona, y esperaba volver a verlo, distraída por sus pensamientos se tropezó un algo, al caer al suelo volteo y vio una clase de caja, era algo grande y daba curiosidad, al abrirla lo primero que vio fueron ¡2 sables de luz!, tenían un diseño hermoso, con garabatos que daban una apariencia muy agradable, los agarro y los encendió, uno era verde y el otro era morado, los apago al ver un pequeño cristal azul otro rojo y uno blanco, ambos brillaban y estaban dentro de un casco de cadete pintado, daban una sensación cómoda, los tomo y los puso a un lado en el suelo al igual que los sables, después vio que había otro casco, pero este era rosa y era mandaloriano, lo saco y se lo puso, funcionaba y con unos toques eléctricos podía ser el mismo que había sido una vez, lo puso también en el suelo, al volver a ver la caja le llamo la atención lo siguiente que había, parecía un conjunto de ropa, lo tomo y lo saco, se dio cuenta que era un traje mandaloriano que hacia juego con el casco y ¡una mochila jet! Todo era de su talla

"Oh mi dios" pensó

Lo volvió a doblar y al fondo vio 2 pistolas pintadas, 2 latas de pintura, un Holo proyector portátil y una carta, que decía:

"Rey, Ezra, Sabine y Ahsoka querían que les diera sus cosas más preciadas a quien creyera que las necesitara, y por lo que escuche y me dijiste, tu eres esa persona, espero que te sirvan, cuídalos bien, confió en ti, sabes, siempre pensé que nunca conocería a alguien que se pareciera o que fuera igual que Ezra, pero, parece que siempre si la encontré, tu eres idéntica a él y muy hábil como Sabine, sé que eres una gran piloto como Hera, y una gran guerrera como Ahsoka, espero que seas mejor"

"Que la fuerza te acompañe"

"Kanan Jarrus/Caleb Dume"

Al leer la carta Rey no lo pudo creer, Kanan confiaba en ella, y le había dado cosas de Ezra, Sabine y Ahsoka, ella quería llorar, pero en vez de eso guardo todo en la caja de nuevo y con la fuerza la levanto, empezó a caminar hasta llegar al halcón milenario, cuando llego justamente chew le dijo que Leia estaba hablando, así que fue a atenderla con un sonrisa

—Hola Rey, ¿hay algún avance?, ¿algo que me quieras contar?, ¿o la razón por la que cargas una gran caja con una sonrisa en tu rostro?

—General, no me va a creer a quien encontré…

...


End file.
